Safe
by smallvillechic110
Summary: Lois finds a girl in the Kents barn and it's uo to Clark to find out why the girl was there in the first place.
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer...blah, blah, blah, you know the routine!**

* * *

Safe

Part 1:

Clark was asleep on the couch where he had been sleeping since Lois had taken over his own bedroom. He was dreaming of running to Miami like he had with Bart that time and hung out at the beach with all those people. It was great! One of the highlights of his life concidering that he did live on a farm. He was suddenly awoken by someone.

"Lois?" he groaned "What are you doing in here at 2 in the morning"

"Don't be such a baby, Smallville. Hurry up! Come with me you have to see this!" Lois said persistanly pulling Clark out of his slumber.

Lois dragged Clark all the way out to the barn where Clark had to rub his eyes before he could figure out if what he was seeing was real. It was in fact real.

It was a young girl, about 13 or 14 tied to a chair in the middle of the barn. She was struggling to get free but the restraints, well, restrained her.

"Lois, what the hell are you doing? Why did you tie her to the chair?" Clark asked watching the girl as she gave up the fight to get away.

"Clark, thats the thing, I didn't tie her there."

Clark looked at Lois, confused.

"If you didn't, who did? How did you even know she was out here in the first place?" Clark asked. They were standing at the door, still just close enough to watch the girl but far enough away for her to not hear what they were saying.

"I was lying in bed, i couldnt sleep, when i heard a scream. The only reason i heard it was because the window was open. Your room is the hottest in the house, did you know that? I dont know how you sleep in there every night."

"Lois, what's your point?" Clark snapped, annoyed at her changing the topic. She complained more than anyone and she complaied a lot concidering he was giving up the room she complained about.

"Anyway, I heared a scream and I came out here to see who it was. I came out and saw someone running from the barn like he knew i was coming. I came in here to see if they stole anything when I found her. I didnt know what to do, and this is your barn and all..."

"Okay, I'll buy that, but why would someone kidnap a kid and bring her here"  
"This barn looks pretty vacant at night, maybe whoever it was thought that they could do whatever they were planning on doing in here so no one would see them." Lois gestured.

"Yeah. That might be it, but either way, why would someone kidnap her in the first place?"

"Lets ask her that?" Lois stated. They walked over to the now semi-relaxed young girl and Clark squatted to be eye level with her.

"Any reason why your out in my barn tied to a chair in the middle of the night?" Clark asked smiley comfortingly.

"That man brought me here." said the girl nodding her head towards the cornfield outside where the man had obviously flown off to.

"Do you know why he kidnapped you?" Clark asked calmly.

"He wants to kill me" she whispered.

"Why?" Asked Lois

"I can't tell you." She said looking strait at Lois. Obviously she didn't like Lois much.

"Lois, why dont you go get some blankets. It is so cold out." Clark didn't really feel the cold but he knew it was outside. It was also a way to get Lois out of the way so that he could ask the girl some more questions.

"Fine. I don't think she likes me anyway." Lois said walking out of the barn. A hint of guilt showed on the girls face.

"Why don't you like her?" Clark asked while he untied the ropes around her small wrists and ankles.

"She gives me bad feelings. Not like you though. You are good. I know it."

"How do you know?" Clark asked.

"I just do. I can tell if people are good or not. I can feel it around them. She just didn't feel...good"

"Oh" was all Clark could muster to say. He watched her carefully as she rubbed her wrists which has rope burns and a few spots where it burned through her skin and she was bleeding.

"What's your name?" Clark asked her.

She looked at him contemplating if she should tell him. She finally gave in. Something about him jult just so...good. So, safe.

"Kadence." she finally replied.

"Kadence. I like that name. I'm Clark"

"Clark." she repeated to herself as if trying to memorize it.

"Well, Kadence, let's get you cleaned up" Clark said offering a hand. She took it and went with him to the house.


	2. Part 2

**Disclimers: are a waste of my time**

**

* * *

Martha cleaned up Kadence's wounds and wraped them up with white gauze.**

"Thank you, Mrs.Kent." Kadence said as Martha finished the dressing.

"Your very welcome, sweetheart. I just wish you would tell me where you got those awful cut on your wrists like that." At that, Martha dropped the gauze on the floor. Kadence bent down to pick it up for her. As she did, her shirt raced up her back, exposing numberous, large bruises that everyone in the room saw.

"What the hell happened to your back, kid?" Lois blurted out.

Kadence quickly snapped up, pulling her shirt down but saying nothing.

"Way so be subtle!" Clark said in Lois' ear so Kadence didn't hear, but she did.

"Kadence, honey, she's right. What happened?" Martha said softly and comfortingly.

Kadence didnt know what to say. She had to tell them something, but she couldn't tell them the truth. Especially with that Lois girl around. Clark knew that if something bad had happened that she wouldn't just tell them so he tried to help.

"Hey guys, its really late and I'm sure Kadence here is tired so I'm gonna go take her over Lex's." Clark said.

"Lex's?" Martha asked.

"Well, yeah. We have no where here for one more personto sleep here so I was going to take her over to Lex's and stay with her there. I already called Lex. He said to come on over. He is waiting. Come on Kadence." Clark said as he was practically out the door with Kadence behind him.

* * *

**A/N: Luv those things:)**


End file.
